


Drabbles and Snippets!

by HaniBani



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniBani/pseuds/HaniBani
Summary: Some drabbles and snippets - most of them done while participating in HWD Drabble Nights!





	1. IceLiech 7/21/18

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HWD Drabble Event, 7/21/18
> 
> Pairing: IceLiech
> 
> Prompt: Garden
> 
> Word Count: 293

Lili ran her fingers over the petals of a rose bush, feet guiding themselves one after another as she meandered along the graveled pathways of her garden. The sun had been tempered by the late afternoon, the breeze sparse, but pleasant. Lili breathed deep and held onto these last few moments of peace she had left before the land went dark.

“Hey,” sounded a voice from behind.

Lili gasped and turned, a grin spreading across her face as she caught sight of her unexpected visitor. “Emil! You made it!”

Emil stepped forward to meet her, looking apologetic. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I wanted to get here earlier to see if I could help, but my flight got delayed…” He trailed off, and Lili felt her cheeks heat up as his eyes shifted lower to take in her emerald-green party dress. “…You look beautiful,” he finished after a moment.

“Thank you,” Lili responded softly. She smoothed some hair behind her ear, and her grin simmered down to a fond smile.  “Are those for me?” she asked, gesturing to the bouquet in his arm.

Emil looked as though he had forgotten all about it. “Oh, yeah. Here,” he said, offering it to her.

“Basch’s going to think you’re being too forward,” she chided as she accepted them.

“It’s a special occasion,” Emil responded with a shrug. He out his hand for her to take, but before she could be lead back to the house, he positioned himself to the right, blocking out a certain window with a gap between the curtains.

“Happy Birthday,” Emil said, bringing Lili’s hand to his lips and placing a swift kiss there.

Lili flushed and gripped the bouquet tighter. “Thank you,” she told him. “It really is one now.” 


	2. Giripan 8/4/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m obsessed with hand smooches oops)
> 
> Written for HWD Drabble Event, 8/4/18
> 
> Pairing: Giripan
> 
> Prompt: Water
> 
> Word Count: 236

_“Kuso!”_

Japan gasped and snatched his hand away from the kettle, letting out a low hiss that echoed the whistling steam before him. A clattering noise sounded from behind, and before Japan could even bring his knuckles to his mouth to sooth the red patch forming there, Greece had abandoned his morning sudoku puzzle to appear at his side.

“You alright?” he asked, gently taking Japan’s hand to inspect it. He cast the screeching kettle a critical glance and flipped off the power switch.

A slight heat spread across Japan’s cheeks. “A- ah,” he stuttered. “I was being careless… The vapor…”

“Wait,” Greece cut in. He left Japan at the burners and moved to the sink, where he doused a clean dish rag in cool water. “Here,” he said as he returned, taking Japan’s hand once again to wrap the cloth around it. “This’ll help. And…”

Greece lifted Japan’s hand to press his lips ever so lightly against the dampened cloth, just over the burn, and Japan let out a sigh as the heat tempered. Greece pulled back to send a lazy smile down at him. “That should do it,” he said. “Feel any better?”

Japan made a helpless noise in the back of his throat and let go of Greece’s hand to cup his face and bring him down to his level.

On the stove beside them sat the kettle, soon to be long forgotten.


	3. PruCan 8/4/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (…So who remembers misfire fills from the aph meme??)
> 
> Written for the HWD Drabble Event, 8/4/18
> 
> Pairing: Prucan  
> Prompt: Not enough  
> Word count: 371

**Re: A Sticky Situation**

_(Anonymous)_

2012-08-04 04:09 am (UTC) ( Link )

 

OP THIS WAS SOOOOO AWESOME I CAN’T EVEN!!11!!! PRUCAN IS LYF3 AND NEEDS MORE LOVE LOLZ!! XDDD =^o^= 

 

( Reply To This ) ( Thread )

 

 

Prussia cackled to himself as he leaned back in his chair and looked over his most recent edition to a slew of comments he’d dropped on fic after fic over the past few hours. Call him vain, narcissistic, _whatever,_ but these humans had somehow wriggled their way into his love life. And he had to give it to them: some of the stuff they came up with was _totally hot._

“Prussia, I know it’s the weekend, but just when are you going to be— Oh, dear lord.”

Prussia swiveled around in his desk chair to see Canada slumped against the door frame, hair mussed from short-lived sleep and forehead in his hands.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“This is one-hundred percent what it looks like.”

“Leave me alone, I do what I want!”

“You have a problem.”

“I do _not_ , I can stop whenever!”

Canada groaned and shuffled to Prussia’s side. He stood there for a moment, eyes blearily scanning the text lit up in the blue light of the screen, before, with one swift and precise movement, he dropped to a crouch and jabbed the power button on the tower with his finger. _(“HEY!”)_

“Alright, up you go.” Canada grunted as he hoisted a simpering Prussia to his feet and lead him from the home office. “I _still_ don’t get how you can spend all your time on there…”

“It’s all I have!” Prussia wailed. “I’ve read them all ten times over! It’s just not enough!” 

(And it was in this moment Prussia realized that maybe, just _maybe,_ he might actually have a problem.)

But then, Canada paused and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Wait…” he began, “are you telling me you’ve _only_ been using LiveJournal?”

“…What.”

The other man shook his head as they continued down the hallway. “Okay, promise me this.” To Prussia’s disbelief, Canada clapped a hand on his shoulder, almost as if in _camaraderie._ “You go to sleep, and in the morning, I’ll tell you about AO3…”


	4. USUK 8/12/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the HWD Drabble Event, 8/12/18
> 
> Pairing: USUK  
> Prompt: Silence (Modified slightly to "Words Unspoken")  
> Word count: 697

“England? England, where’d you go?” 

America shook his head as he climbed the stairs of his New England home. “…Leave him alone for _ten minutes,”_ he grumbled as he gripped the railing and hauled himself up the steep steps. He called out again: “My room is just _fine,_ I _like_ it when my sheets are untucked—!“

America stopped as he passed his study. There, in front of the overcrowded bookshelf, stood England, quietly leafing through a large book held in the crook of his arm. America watched him for a moment, pausing to take in how the sunlight danced across England’s face and turned his hair a warm, golden color, before entering to join him.

“Find anything good?” he asked as he approached the other nation. “You know, I’m pretty proud of this collection. I’ve got the original editions of Lord of the Rings — _signed!_ I can show them to you, if you’d like…”

America trailed off at England’s lack of a response. Curiosity peaking, he reached England’s side and peered over his shoulder to see just what book he held. 

His breath left him in a low exhale.

England turned to look up at him. He wordlessly marked the page with his thumb, and, with a shrug of his shoulder, flipped the heavy book cover closed to show him the title. America’s eyes slid over the familiar words. _“The Lost war: Letters from British officers during the American Revolution.”_

“…This brings back memories,” England finally said, returning to the place he had left.

America sighed. “Yeah, it does.”

“I’m surprised you have something like this.”

“I got it as soon as it came out in the 70’s — I…” The words caught in America’s sternum, tangled in the small, swirling ball of… _something…_ that had grown there. He forced it down with a harsh swallow. “…I wanted to know what it was like… what you had been through.”

England’s posture stiffened. Slowly, he balanced the book on his forearm and ran his fingertips down the image of a letter written long ago. “…America,” England said in a near-whisper, and a shiver of goosebumps ran down the backs of America’s arms as the other man’s lips parted around his name, as if truly savoring it. 

England slowly closed the book once more, this time for good. He placed it on the large, wooden desk behind him. “During that time, I felt as though I had lost someone very dear to me,” he began, hand resting on the cover. America flinched at his words, but England continued on. “…However, in turn I gained a valuable ally, and… I know now that I never _truly_ lost that someone dear.

“I realize I’ve never said this before, but…” Green eyes met blue, steadfast and sure, “I’m proud of you, America.”

America stood there, shocked. “England…” he let out, the corners of his eyes prickling. He brought a fist up to his lips and cleared his throat, desperately trying to hold onto some composure. Before him, England was looking away, gesture mirroring America’s as he pressed his fist to his own mouth. A dusting of red had settled on his cheeks.

Unable to help himself, America crossed the two steps to England, and, after a moment of hesitation, pulled him into a hug. “Thank you,” he said, words coming out as a raspy whisper. “And I’m sorry, for the hurt it caused you, I…” America cleared his throat again. “…You haven't lost me. You never did.”

England let out a shuddering breath. Two shaking hands grasped the back of his shirt, and America felt his resolve break as a single drop of something warm slid down the side of his neck. A wave of emotion overtook him, and he gripped England tighter, burying his face in his shoulder.

There, in the tempered column of evening sunlight that shone through the study window, the pair stood in silence, letting the unspoken words of centuries past make themselves known through the closeness of their embrace. And if he concentrated hard enough, America was sure he could almost hear the whispered remnants of his name being exhaled over and over against his skin.


End file.
